Saber Stands Her Ground
by Fistsofthedemigod
Summary: set in the conversation between kings. Saber stand her ground on how she ruled. And tried to show the merits of the kind of king she was.
1. Chapter 1

Saber stood there, frozen by the harsh words of Iskandar. She had failed. But she was still a king. Half of her was ashamed, and the other half was furious. How dare he talk to her like that. Not as a king, but as a man with decency, how dare he say that to her. His audacity, his lack of honour. Iskandar turned to leave, and Gilgamesh shrugged, and returned to his drink.

"How dare you." She said, calm and cool as she held her ground.

Iskandar turned round, and Gilgamesh took another sip.

"I ruled with love. And your going to dismiss my reign because I acted as though I had a duty to my people. That is childish and pathetic. I acted as though I were their servant, and they my master. Do not dismiss me simply because I am different. I did a good job, and I took care of my people. I treated everyone as equal, and you're going to tell me that's pathetic? It takes courage to rule as I did. So forgive me if I'm not as self cantered as you as to think that the world revolves around me and my comfort. I was a real king, one who took care of his people. And understood what a king does."

"And you think that's better?" Gilgamesh chuckled lightly as he took another sip.

"And who would fear a king who ruled with love, and treated his people as though he were a servant for him?"

"Everyone. Stories of me and my sword travelled all of Europe. Where as you ruled with fear, and Iskandar ruled with respect. I ruled with fear, respect, and love. And I know a great many people who would argue that love is far more powerful that the other two."

Saber moved her hands to the straps of her armour, and slowly began undoing them as she spoke.

"I walked among my people every day, and saw them smile. I sat on my throne and I listened to their problems. I opened my arms to any who needed love and forgiveness. And I bridged the gap between magic and non magic. Because I wanted everyone to live in harmony. Did you?"

All that was left of her armour was the breast plate, she slowly moved to the last four straps, and began undoing them.

Iskandar tensed his muscles and narrowed his eyes.

"So how dare you say something like that to me. I am a king. You are a leader, and good one. But not a king. A king is a servant, and you will not change my mind of that. I ruled well. "

The last piece of her armour dropped tot he ground. Gilgamesh hadn't had a sip of his drink in a while now. His eyes were locked on her. She lowered herself to the ground quickly. Her skirt puffed up as she fell, and formed a perfect circle around her. Iskandar moved to join her. She crossed her legs and extended her arm. In a dance of white light, appeared a metal tankard. It was worn, and filled to the brim with a vaguely yellow liquid. Saber took a deep breath, and then took it in her mouth. She swallowed half the tankard, and then slammed it down on the ground. She pushed it forward slightly, and Iskandar moved to take it. He put the rim of the cup to his lips and gulped it down. He jolted away from the liquid, and coughed slightly. He postured away from it in confusion. He slowly handed it over to Gilgamesh, who had tare his eyes away from the painfully still Saber. He took the cup happily, and sipped. He quickly threw the cup across the court yard, narrowly missing Saber's head.

"It's disgusting!"

Saber smiled gently.

"Can you not handle the taste of the Britain's King Of Heroes?"

He glared at her, and wiped away what was left of the liquid still on his lips.

"That tankard is like my country. It's old, and battered. Filled with a vile disgusting, watered down drink. But it's loveable and familiar. Loveably crap, and it's the taste of home. It's the love my people have for their awful country. A country where it rains non stop, the people are horrid, and the alcohol is barely palatable. And yet, love makes us drink that every day. It's that love that bring us back, that brings me back. People will forget fear, people will forget respect. But people never forget love, not really. It's always there."

The tankard flew to her hands from across the courtyard, and filled it's self. She slowly consumed all of it, bit by bit. It tasted awful, but It tasted like home. The watered down drink brought a bright smile to her lips as she finished it all in her own time.


	2. A Reply To A Comment

_"Not that I don't like the premise of this, and I suppose it was well executed in a certain light, but what the fuck happened at the end? Saber's armor is made of Prana she would just dismiss it and most importantly wtf is with the Drink of Britain bit?"_

So I got this review on . Normally I don't reply to comments as rude as this one. Not to mention it was written by a guest, so I can't reply. But I do actually have an answer. So I thought I'd reply anyway.

As to the first part, saber takes off her armour rather than magic it away, because I wanted her to do something symbolic when she decides to sit down with the other kings. I wanted to show she was ready to consider her self on their level. I thought it would mean more if she took it off herself.

As for the latter. Each king brings their own drink in the episode, except for saber. Each drink to me seemed like a representation of their style of rule. Iskander, brings something Japanese, since he is a conquer. And Gilgamesh brings fine wine, since he only appreciates the extravagant.

So for Saber I wanted to give her a drink. A drink that I thought would detail her style of rule. Because the thing about British beer is that it's horrible. But we all still drink it, because it reminds us of home. and we love our home. Saber isn't an extravagant king. King Arthur, or Arturia in this case. Has always been someone that never thought of them self above others. So I decided to give her good old crappy British beer.

I hope that clears things up. And next time someone wants to ask me a question, please do so without swearing. Thank you.


End file.
